Path of Vengeance
by TheUndashingOne
Summary: When South Park turns into a city where only the wicked rule and loved ones are lost, a hero is born through despair and vengeance will be served with an iron fist. Multiple Pairings, Primarily a Cartman fic but other POV's are also in the story. Rated M for language, adult themes, lemons and violence. You have been warned.
1. Prologue

To say that that South Park had changed in 7 years was an understatement, if you hadn't been there during the changes then you wouldn't have believed that this was originally just a small remote town in Colorado. Most of the major changes began when the town went through

Gentrification. This lead to the creation of SoDoSopa and CtPaTown becoming major tourist attractions which lead to more expansions. Before you know it, South Park was now a very large city with plenty of residents. However not only did the town change, the people also changed but more importantly, Eric Cartman changed. Who would have thought Eric Cartman would have ever changed?

It all started at the first day of middle school where the eighth graders embarrassed him in front of the entire school. One of them got the bright idea to save up money to have sex with the notorious Liane Cartman. Knowing Cartman's mom, it wasn't surprising to see that she took the offer with enthusiasm because it would mean that she could pay the bills and fulfill all the wishes of her only child. To make matters worse, this kid ended up filming the act. Can you imagine? Liane Cartman blowing an 8th grader before being plowed in the ass and the kid has the gall to show the video to the world. That was the one point of time that changed Cartman's entire life because it leads to him getting into a fight with one of the kids and getting expelled from South Park Middle. What did he get for defending his mother's honor? Nothing good, his own mother kicked him out of the house and sent him away to some out of state military academy for two year.

She did it expecting to make him a good kid, but it really pushed him further in to the darkness. That military academy was really a front for turning troubled kids that the world casted out and turning them into assassins for the government and whoever pitched a pretty penny. Cartman had to deal with two years of rigorous training that tested him physically, mentally and emotionally. From there, Cartman spent the last three years traveling the world, making connections, increasing my profits and learning new skills. He got into the criminal underworld and learned how life really worked. You either were the powerless who had their life dictated by those with power or the powerful who made everyone else beneath him obsolete. Those set of experiences changed who he was as a person. He was no longer the morbidly obese abrasive asshole who hated everyone and pushed buttons until people got fed up with his shit. He grew into something else, something greater. Military academy got rid of all his weight and he was at the peak of physical condition. Everything was going good in his life until he got that dreaded phone call that turned his whole world upside down.

"Hello? Am I speaking with Eric Cartman?" the calm deep voice said over the line.

"Who the hell is this and how did you get this number?"

"You're a pretty hard guy to track down. I'm a detective at the South Park Police Department and I am contacting you becau…"

"Let me just stop you right there dude, I don't give a fuck about South Park. The city could be bombed to death by retarded project babies for all I care so why don't you go fuck off. Don't contact me again."

"It's about Liane Cartman."

Cartman once thought that he abandoned every aspect of his past life but even now he could feel my heart melt at the name of my mother. So much that he dropped everything he was doing to and caught the first plane to travel back to the forsaken city that shunned him to see what this detective was talking about. He wouldn't mention over the phone what his deal was but if he had to guess, Liane Cartman was probably coked out in jail for prostitution and they needed someone to bail her out of jail. 

Leaning my seat back, Cartman sighed before putting his headphones on and closing his eyes. For the first time in a long time, he found himself dosing off quickly. 

* * *

**Five years earlier:**

"HOLY SHIT DUDE" Stan screamed at the top of his lungs.

"What's up Stan?" Kyle nonchalantly replied.

"I just went to Clyde to ask him about the football game we've got next week and the guys were talking about Cartman's mom. He showed me a video of Carman's mom getting her ass plowed by Devon the eighth grader"

"WHAT! WHERE THE FUCK IS DEVON" Cartman replied angrily.

"Woah Cartman calm down, let's just take a breath here before you do something extreme" Stan responded realizing that the situation was escalating.

Cartman quickly stormed to the cafeteria which was the typical hang out spot between class periods. Quickly scanning through the crowds, Cartman picked Devon out and immediately walk up towards him. He took no time sliding Devon's tray away from him to get the attention at everyone at the table..

"Hey fatass, Daddy's busy right now so why don't you come back later" Devon said snidely.

Fighting the urge to punch his face in, Cartman just opted to find out more information about the video before deciding whether he was going to beat the fuck out of him.

"Stop spreading bullshit about my mom. You don't have any fucking video of her doing that shit" Cartman said angrily while glaring at him.

"Everyone's seen the video but since you haven't seen it, Daddy Devon will show you what he does to your mom when she's desperate"

Devon pulled out his Iphone and scrolls through a couple of pics before showing an explicit video where Liane Cartman is bouncing up and down in Devon's lap while screaming at the top of her lungs.

"Yes, baby do it harder, fuck I'm going to cream your cock"

The moans and grunts ringed through Cartman's ears to the point where it was all he could hear, the world around him turned red as blood and from his perspective it looked like a world on fire. He felt a sensation of him being choked and it felt like he couldn't breathe. The last thing he could remember was the sight of his mother hoping off Devon's lap to clean up with her mouth but at that point his body already began moving on its own and he couldn't stop his fist from connecting with Devon's face.

* * *

Cartman took in the air as he walked up the steps of the South Park Police Department, the rest of the trip was very uneventful but Cartman noted at the sheer size of the new police department building. It had to be two times bigger than what it was originally and there had to be at least three dozen more cops inside. With how big the city got, it made sense that a lot more cops were needed to patrol. Cartman opened the door and walked to the receptionist desk and flashed a smile at the brunette who looked like she was seconds from offing herself probably because of how bored she was.

"Hey, I'm looking for a Detective Michael Reznor"

"Yes, I will let him know that you are here, please take a seat" The woman said nonchalantly before dialing a few numbers on her phone handset.

"Thanks" Cartman replied before taking his seat in the waiting area.

He walked to the waiting area and took a seat before putting his focus on a newspaper on the table. The headline for the newspaper was about South Park High School football team making the national championships and had a picture of the South Park football team on the front page. Two familiar faces caught his eyes, his childhood friends Stan Marsh and Kyle Broflovski to be exact if you could even call them friends. He was kind of surprised not to see Kenny McCormick in his dirty orange jacket standing next beside them. It was much simpler times back then, the four of them were nearly inseparable despite all the feelings of aggression and dislike they all had towards him. Kenny however despite being the poor son of a bitch he was, was the closest thing to an actual friend that Cartman had. He usually didn't contemplate his past much, but he wondered what they were doing now, and he wondered what poor sap they used as a replacement for him in his absence. Probably the weak-willed Butters Scotch or maybe they preferred more rich and dark chocolate Token Black. Well either way, he didn't give a fuck as he would be on the first flight out of dodge after he bailed his mother out.

A man in black suit with a dark trench coat walked to the counter Cartman was just at to talk to the woman at the receptionist desk. The woman cracked a smile before giving a snicker and pointing in his general direction. The man turned to face Cartman and walked up to him.

"You're a hard man to find Eric, you know your mother had me looking for you for the last three years?"

"Let's just get this shit over with, what paperwork you want me to fill to bail my crack head of a mother out of jail"

"What?" Reznor said puzzled at what Cartman was implying.

"That's the reason why you called me right? She's in some mess with the police and she need me to clean up her mess"

"Eric…. Liane Cartman is dead"

A/N : **This is my first attempt at writing a fanfiction so let's hope it goes well because my mind is full of other ideas for fanfictions. I am looking to make this story pretty long and it will be spanning several arcs I have planned. Hope you enjoy it. Feel free to leave your reviews and criticisms as well but no flaming. Pairings are mostly decided for the other characters so you will have that to look forward too. Keep in mind that this is years later from the series, so some characters will be different, some will have the same attitude and others will be borderline out of character. People change as they grow, and I didn't want to be limited by what the characters were. Also I know I started this story a while back but never wrote anything but I've recently gain some motivation to actually start and complete this project I've got going on. You can expect another chapter sometime in the next week.**


	2. New Beginnings

Cartman just stared at the gurney that held the unmoving Liane Cartman. Just a few hours ago, he thought that she would be in a jail cell coked out of her mind in lingerie trying to offer blowjobs to be released, but he never expected this. The last of his family was dead and part of him was in despair and the other part of him was angry at how she could be so reckless to get herself killed. His eyes ran down the face of his mother, there was a look of innocence that his mother had, kind of like she was sleeping and at any moment, she would wake up. He put his hands on her face to only feel the coldness that radiated, there was a ton he wished he could tell her but he would never have the chance to and that made him very angry.

"How did this happen?" Cartman said with a bit of venom in his voice.

"We got a call from a concerned citizen that the door had been open for days and when he went to go check if everything was alright, the body was found on the floor" Reznor said solemnly.

Reznor could not imagine what it would feel like if his mother died under mysterious causes so he certainty had to tread lightly given who he was talking to. Eric Cartman had been much of a myth to the PD, there were many allegations of illegal activities ranging from prostitution to outright murder although there wasn't any evidence that would justify an arrest. Regardless Reznor could not believe that what was a 9-year-old at the time could be guilty of such hefty crimes. He decided to treat this as if it were any other human being. Having a case to solve, he pulled himself out of his thoughts to try to piece things together.

"At this time, there is no evidence that suggests that this was a homicide as there was no forced entry, no signs of a struggle or any evidence that there was anyone there other than Liane."

"Have you found out a cause of death" Cartman curiously asked as he wanted to know how far the police had gone with their investigation.

"Not at this time but we suspect it was an overdose. We needed the consent of the next of kin before we can have our coroners perform an autopsy, Since you are the next of kin, we would like to ask if.."

"Why didn't you just ask me on the phone? The police department better find out what the hell happened to my mother" Cartman said with spite increasing with each word he said.

"We plan to get to the bottom of this" Reznor affirmed before stepping out of the room to give Cartman a moment with his mother.

Cartman waited until he was sure that Reznor was out of sight before looking back at his mother. Something felt off about this situation, his mother always was irresponsible when it came to her night life but OD'ing off drugs was something that he couldn't believe would happen to her while she was alone. Reznor was right in his analysis about the signs of struggle since he didn't see any markings on her body that could have came from a struggle. He would need information about the crime scene and what the police knew so far but it wasn't like the police would allow a citizen into an active investigation. Cartman gave his mother one last look before turning away and walking out of the autopsy room. Reznor was leaning against the wall and going over some notes in a notebook as Cartman walked back to him.

"Can you keep me updated about the investigation? I'm going to be staying in town until the case is closed"

Reznor gave a puzzled look as he didn't think Cartman would be staying but he regained his composure before answering.

"I'd be happy to keep you informed on where we are in the investigation but there are some details that we can't tell you and you won't be able to stay at the house right now as we are still combing over the scene"

"That's fine, I already have a place in mind. You have my number if you need me" Cartman said before beginning to leave the police station.

"Eric… I promise you, we will find out what happened to Liane" Reznor declared in hopes of cheering the boy up but Cartman just gave an acknowledging wave without skipping a beat in his walking pace.

Cartman walked outside of the Police Department and pulled out his phone while on the way to the nearest bus stop. Since he was new in town, he would need a couple of things to settle in, but one thing was for sure, He would not be leaving what happened to his mother in the hands of the police. Cartman was determined on bringing everyone involved to justice and he wasn't thinking a jail cell. He finally made to a bus stop and began to make a phone call while waiting for the bus since no one was there. The phone rang for a couple of seconds before someone picked up.

"Wrong number" A voice rudely said on the line immediately after it was apparent someone picked up.

"I haven't even said anything jackass, I need a couple of favors." Cartman remarked before scowling at the fact that the call was already off to a bad start.

"I should have known it was you, you're the only person who still calls me. I don't think I need to tell you that I'm straight" The voice snidely responded.

"It's not my fault you decided to hole yourself up in your house in Paris. Anyway, this is serious, how fast can you get to Colorado? Some shit is about to go down and I need someone to help me set up". 

"Don't tell me you're going to go on another crusade?" The voice questioned

"Just get here and I'll give you the details" Cartman said before hanging up the phone.

"Time is up! Pass all your tests to the front of the room, anyone seen writing will get a 10-point deduction from their quiz" Ms. Porter practically shouted as loud as she could. Wendy sighed as she put her pencil down. She had been studying for the psych test the past few weeks and it was a breeze for her, but she could see the frown of her best friend Bebe which told her that she didn't do that well for the first pop quiz of the school year. She packed up her supplies and put her bookbag on her shoulder as she prepared to go to lunch. Wendy Testaburger had grown up to have quite the figure. She started out short back in elementary, but puberty hit her in middle school. Now at age 16, she was the average height and weight for a woman her age and she had a very feminine body. She had nice slender legs along with curvy hips along with B Cups. She had what Bebe described as a "fit athletes' body" and it made a lot of people jealous. She didn't just have a nice body, but she was the same intelligent girl who was active in extracurricular activities she was when she was younger. She found herself being the student body president for the entire class and she also had prominent roles as the lead debater for the debate club, the editor of the school newspaper and a brown belt in Brazilian Jujitsu with the mixed martial arts club. She could remember how Bebe's jaw dropped when she first started the club as a freshman, but it ended up going well so she contributed more to the club to help it grow and thrive.

Wendy walked in the cafeteria and scanned the room until she found Bebe sitting with Craig Tucker and Kenny McCormick. This was the ragtag group of friends that she hung out with most of the time. She walked to the table and pulled her lunch out of her bookbag.

Bebe was the most attractive out of the three girls at the table. She stood at 5'6 with what would be described as an hourglass body. She went through puberty the earliest and therefore all the guys were constantly trying to hit on her, but she matured in the last few years. She stopped being materialistic to a degree and started being more interested in personality and the intelligence of her suitors. She remained single as a lot of the guys who attended South Park High were morons to put it nicely. Even then Bebe was still pretty much the same towards Wendy and their friendship from elementary only strengthened, Bebe was the only person she knew that she could tell everything, and Wendy was sure Bebe felt the same way.

Craig Tucker was one of the newer editions to her group. He only started talking with her and Bebe when they first went to high school. He was still a dick to pretty much everyone, but he tends to be nicer towards the group. He still wore the same combination of blue tops and jeans and he was still an average student when it came to academic standards.

Kenny McCormick was pretty much the one who went through the most change from elementary. Shortly after middle school, child protective services were notified of the McCormicks situation after the death of Kevin McCormick due to an assisted overdose. Kenny and Karen both were taken away from the McCormicks and placed in the foster care of Micheal Reznor while both McCormicks were sentenced to South Park Penitentiary. Micheal being a former military guy and a current cop, whipped Kenny into shape. He was no longer the malnourished poor boy that people picked on. He had grown into a nice physique and he was no longer wearing the dirty jacket although he occasionally brought out the jacket. People were kind of shocked that Kenny was blond and was well spoken when he first took off the jacket. One of the only few things that remained the same was his odd case of Immortality as well as the odd instances of him dying randomly. Wendy would never forget the time where Kenny died on the orientation stage when the chandelier in the auditorium broke and smashed right on top of him. She was utterly mortified when it happened only for Kenny to come back the next day and shrug it off as a minor inconvenience.

One of the major differences was that Kenny no longer hung out with Stan Marsh and Kyle Brofloski. Wendy never really knew the reason for it, but she assumed it had to do with Cartman being expelled from South Park Middle and they naturally drifted shortly after. Stan and Kyle went on to joining the football team in high school and were part of the school jocks clique. She was pulled from her thoughts as she listened in on the argument Craig and Kenny was having.

"Fuck you dude, you can't have any of my cupcakes" Craig said in his monotone voice

"Come on dude, your mom makes the best cupcakes" Kenny replied in a slightly whiny tone

"You should learn how to be a lot less stingy, maybe you'd have more friends" Bebe sarcastically chimed

"Maybe if you ate less, you'd be less fat" Craig spat out before laughing when Bebe almost choked on the diet soda she was drinking.

Kenny also joined in the laughter and immediately stopped when Bebe shot an angry look at him. "You're such a dick Craig" Bebe said before taking a bite out of her sandwich.

Wendy snickered for a second before changing the topic. "Did you guys hear about the news?"

Kenny's demeanor darkened as he realized what Wendy was referring to. How could he not have heard that the mother of his former best friend had died?

"Yeah, I heard about it, it was pretty sad to hear. A lot of people are saying that it was an OD" Kenny sadly said.

"Do you think Cartman knows?" Bebe inquired before going back to her sandwich.

"I would hope not, Cartman sent Devon to the hospital and permanently scarred his face when he found out what he did" Kenny replied casually

"To be fair, Devon did fuck his mom" Craig mentioned casually

"That doesn't justify the violence he did to that poor boy" Wendy said resentfully. Wendy thought that Devon was clearly in the wrong and Cartman somewhat had a valid reaction, but she wished he didn't go that far. From what she heard, Devon had fallen to madness shortly after that incident and no one really knew what he was doing since he dropped out of school and disappeared.

"Well even if he knows, I doubt he's coming back here. He hates this city." Kenny said straightly but Wendy could hear the slight sadness in his voice since she knew they were best friends.

The bell rang, and students started leaving the cafeteria to attend their classes. The group started to go to class. As Wendy walked to her class, she wondered where Cartman was and if he would ever hear news about his mother's death. She put those thoughts away as she walked into her organic chemistry class.

"As you can see, the design of the interior is clearly based on a mix of a modernistic design and a high-tech design. The design was created and designed by Johann Novak Wuerner" The real estate agent joyfully said.

"Interesting, how many rooms does the property have?" Cartman said as looked out the window to see the view. He was currently at where the South Park civilians called "Billionaire's peak" as this was the community where the richest residents of South Park stayed. He was in the market for a new house and he was never one to penny pinch.

"The property in total and is 21,500-square-feet on 350 acres of land, has 10 bedrooms and 12 bathrooms. It also comes with a private beach with a grotto and waterfall that cascades through three different pools (one is inside and has a planetarium-style roof), two hot tubs (one inside and one outside), four fire pits, two outdoor fireplaces, two full outdoor kitchens with a brick pizza oven"

The real estate agent motioned for Cartman to follow her and she led him to the fitness center.

"Inside, you'll find a movie theater with stage for karaoke, vitamin D-infused sauna, climate-controlled wine room, a fitness center, library, game room, media room with wet bar, rec room, a state-of-the-art kitchen inspired with a high-tech design and private elevator." 

"There is also a 3,000 sq. ft. vehicle maintenance center and a 1,600 sq. ft. guesthouse that offers an additional three bedrooms and three bathrooms. If you are wondering about traversing the land, a helipad is situated on the property for easy access and the vehicle center has multiple carts to help traverse around the location.

This place was pretty much everything Cartman wanted and more. He was just about to seal the deal before the door burst open. Both the real estate agent and Cartman turned to the sight of another teenager who was breathing heavily due to probably having to run across the whole compound.

"Excuse me, who are you?" The real estate wondered as her hand quickly was on her pocket just in case she needed to alert the security.

"This…. is my very late associate" Cartman chimed in trying to get the tour back in order while trying to throw his friend under the bus.

"Yeah I am his associate who should remind him that I got here in 7 hours and 30 minutes which is actually an hour and a half early" The eccentric teen said in a response as he didn't like how Cartman made him look like he was disorganized.

The real estate agent narrowed her eyes as she found something suspicious about the entire thing before recognizing the situation and smiled. She then pulled out a card that was prepared for her in the case of something like this happening.

"Let me just say. We accept home owners of any race, religion, color or…... sexual orientation." The real estate agent said with a cheerful smile as she read from the card.

"The fuck? … We aren't gay!" Cartman stated explicitly to leave no room for discussion.

"Partially incorrect, the poor guy is gay for me, but I don't really know how to break it to him" The sandy blond-haired boy said with a smirk.

"God damn it, how much for the place" Cartman spat while scowling due to the insinuation that he was gay from both parties.

"The market price for the compound and surrounding land is a whopping 60 million dollars"

"Fine by me, this place better be good for the price Cartman"

"Hey wait a minute, I thought this was for a school report? You aren't actually suggestion that you two teens will buy this property"?

Cartman looked at the real estate agent with a slightly patronizing look as he figured that she wasn't the sharpest tool in the shed. He then realized that he never bothered to remember what her name was.

"Do you always stereotype your clients Miss...?"

"Of course, not but it's clear that some people do not have the funds to afford such a luxurious lifestyle. Oh, and it's Joy" Mrs. Joy said trying to spin the way she was trying to break to the boys that they were too poor to be considered.

"Does she not know who we are?" The boy chimed in realizing what Cartman's play was.

"Let me introduce myself, I'm Jimmy Royce and this is my boss Eric Cartman"

Mrs. Joy gave a blank look as she didn't really register what the boy said until it clicked.

"Wait you're THE Jimmy Royce? The CEO of Gemini Enterprises? Which would probably make you the chairman..." Realization dawned on Mrs. Joy and her face went pale much to Cartman's amusement.

My god I am so sorry" Mrs. Joy stammered quickly afraid of having the interaction noted to her boss which would lead to the loss of her job.

"It's no worries ma'am but next time you should take the time not to discriminate any future clientele you may find in the future" Jimmy said in response.

"Fuck that, I am thinking we should do business elsewhere" Cartman spat out in disgust of how he was being treated. He obviously didn't care and probably would have made the insinuation himself if he was in her shoes, but he saw an opportunity for exploit.

"NO" Mrs. Joy shrieked "How about I make a quick call and we can see if we can slightly adjust the market value of the price" she quickly responded to appease the upset teen.

"That sounds like a good idea" Jimmy and Cartman said in union smirking.

"Dude the look on that bitch when you told her who we were was hilarious" Cartman said in between laughing.

They just completed the acquisition of the property at the new price of $42.5 million which was quite a discount. The place was now officially theirs. Jimmy and Cartman now was in the process of selecting the staff for their new mansion and surrounding land.

"Yeah, it was hilarious. But seriously, you haven't told me what we were doing here" Jimmy said.

"My mom died a while back and something doesn't sit right with me. I know she was a drug user and she was also a prostitute, but she wouldn't have overdosed on drugs" Cartman explained

"Oh, um sorry to hear that. Don't take this the wrong way but why do I need to be here?" Jimmy wondered

"From what I've researched so far, there are quite a few crime families here which discourages business here too, so I saw an opportunity to expand our enterprises here. That will give you a cover to be here"

"Don't bullshit me Cartman. That sounds like something you would come up with, but I think it's more than that"

"Well if you stop interrupting me, I'd get to it jackass." Cartman said with a scowl before calming himself down and continuing.

"I'm purging the city of the trash and we are going to take advantage from a business perspective" Cartman straight out said.

"So THIS is personal" Jimmy said with an emphasis on this.

"You're damn right it is, I could easily kill the drug dealer who sold her the drugs but that's not the root of the problem. I find out the hierarchy of who's running the drug trade in the city and I take them all out, then that begins to solve the problem"

"You do realize that you're declaring war on the crime mobs and nobody is going to take that. I thought you didn't even like this city" Jimmy remarked trying to talk Cartman out of this crusade.

Cartman just sat in silence contemplating his next move and Jimmy just sighed as he realized that there was no talking Cartman out of this path. Jimmy began to think of a list of things they would need to start this.

"So how are you going to do this? You're taking the teachings from the Academy of Military Strategic Response and Special Operations, aren't you?" Jimmy inquired

"So, what if I am? Are you going to call the police on me?" Cartman sarcastically said

Jimmy rolled his eyes at his comments before continuing "Of course not, I just want to know how far we are willing to go before I start stocking up"

"I've already taken the initiative of getting a lot of the stuff we needed and transferring the funds we probably will need. The reason I picked this house specifically is because the mansion was built over an underground cave due to the previous owner's obsession on Batman" 

Cartman saw the look that Jimmy gave and knew what he was thinking.

"Relax, I scratched that record off the books and I am pretty sure the very little who know will be too dumb to assume that we are using it"

" Fair enough, what do you need me to do?"

"Hack into the police's database to get the results of my mother's autopsy results and copy all the information they have thus far on the investigation. Knowing what killed her probably is the best way to go before making any moves. Assuming she has the same dealer from years ago, I'll knock up that tree after we get the results"

Jimmy saw the logic in Cartman's process, so he shrugged and pulled out his laptop to begin working on the firewall. Suffice to say, the south park police department needed an upgrade in the security system because he was in within five minutes.

"Alright I'm in the system. I've copied the initial statements from the officers and pictures of the crime scene, but the autopsy won't be here for another week. In the meantime, we should find a good cover for you. How does high school student sound?" Jimmy jokingly said

"Actually that's not too bad of an idea" Cartman softly said while contemplating.

"Wait seriously? I was joking" Jimmy said.

"Get some rest. Tomorrow we check out the crime scene and borrow some items from some people" Cartman said before retreating into master bedroom.

Jimmy looked at the laptop one last time before closing it and retreating into the room next to Cartman's. 

"The shit this guy gets me into"

 **A/N: Things are slightly starting to pick up. I don't know why but this chapter was way easier to write than the prologue for some reason. The mansion is based on several real-life mansions that I researched. There is also a reference to the show Supernatural for all the OG Supernatural fans out there. Also, for those who are confused about the relationship between the new character Jimmy Royce and Cartman, I plan to explore a lot of Cartman's past in future chapters which will sort of function as flashbacks for insight. School is picking up for me, so I wouldn't expect any chapters until the next week or two. Leave your honest reviews and critiques down below but like always be courteous.**


End file.
